Karen Howard
Karen Howard (née Rowe) is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 12: Spies. She is the CEO of Howard Industries, a company left to her by her late husband. She is the mother of Rhiannon, Jared and Leah Howard. Karen has the abilities of Wound Transfer, Koniokinesis and Catharsis. Appearance Abilities Karen's first ability is Wound Transfer. She is able to shift wounds from one person to another. She can take present wounds from her own body and transfer them onto another person. She can also transfer wounds from a person and put them onto another, or even transfer wounds from another and place them upon herself. However, she is unable to heal a wound without inflicting it upon someone else. For her to use this ability, touch is not always needed, though it makes it easier, and both individuals involved must always be present in order to transfer the wounds. Her second ability is Koniokinesis. This ability can manipulate dust and small particles, but not to an atomic or subatomic level. Using it, Karen can manipulate the movements of small particles such as grains of dust, sand or earth. She can also transform oneself into dust, making herself intangible, and can also do this to others. She can survive being vaporised, since her particles would then reflexively recollect into a body. She can also induce allergenic responses, blind enemies with dust and form offensive dust whirlwinds. Her third ability is Catharsis. Karen can use this ability to remove illnesses and other impurities from her body. When she wants to do so, she is able to breathe all illnesses out in a fine mist, leaving herself perfectly healthy. She is also able to exhale out poisons and drugs, and even personal issues or faults. Family & Relationships *Husband - Bryan Howard (deceased) *Daughters - Rhiannon and Leah Howard *Son - Jared Howard *Brother - Frank Rowe *Sister-in-law - Wendy Rowe *Nephew - Anson Rowe Etymology Brief History Karen grew up in New Jersey with her older brother, Frank. The two have always been close, Frank always looking out for her. Karen lived in New York for several years when she was in her twenties, where she met her future husband, Bryan. Although he was nearly 20 years her senior, the two began dating and were together for nearly 18 months before Bryan proposed. It was only a few months into their relationship that the two revealed their powers to one another. The two were married by the end of the following year, and Karen began working for the company as a receptionist, but she also took care of a lot of the work that Bryan was meant to do. During their long 33 year marriage, the two had three children: Rhiannon, Jared Howard and Leah Howard. The younger two are now both in their late twenties and Rhiannon is 31. In 2001, Bryan suffered from a heart attack and died. He left the company to Karen and she has been trying to run it ever since. Karen has not even considered dating again, saying that she has lost her only true love. All three of her children have powers but only Leah and Jared have joined the company - she agreed with Bryan long ago that they would not force the children into the company and that it would remain a secret until they found out. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters